Favour
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A letter resting on the table of the Weasley house hold catches his eye. Little does he know the letter is about to change their lives forever. AW/MW, HP


Author's note: Written for the Letter Challenge by EvylinDevylin in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it sadly.

Arthur Weasley walked past the kitchen table when something caught his eyes. A piece of parchment lay on the table next to an envelope. He picked up the envelope, wondering who it could be from. To: Molly Weasley From: Harry Potter. Harry? What on earth would Harry be writing to Molly for? Curiosity got the better of Arthur. He knew he was full grown and shouldn't read other people's mail, but this grabbed his attention. He remembered Molly had gone shopping with Ginny and knew he had the whole house to himself. Arthur poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. The letter stared up at him. He wondered if he should read it. What would be so important, that he would need to write to her for? Deciding he couldn't stand not knowing what it was, Arthur picked up the letter.

_Dear Molly,_

_As you know, Ginny and I have become pretty serious. I don't know if she tells you anything about our relationship, but I am quite fond of her. I'd do anything to protect her. Well not anything, I'm no killer by force. We all know that. I am wondering if we could meet up sometime to chat. I need to ask you a favour and I have no one else to turn to. You've always been like a mother to me and I need to speak to a woman. I know I can turn to Ginny or Hermione, but your wisdom is greater than theirs. _

_I would rather not say what I have to ask you about in this letter, in case someone reads this. I know that if I tell you, you will talk to Arthur for me on my behalf. Could we please meet on the Fifteenth of February? I have off of work that day and could meet you in Diagon Alley. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

A noise from behind him informed Arthur his wife had arrived home.

"Oh dear. I see you have read my letter," Molly said.

"Mollykins, I'm sorry it was an accident,"

"Well that is all right, Arthur. As you have guessed by now, I was not with Ginny shopping. I was with Harry. He had a favour to ask and I am going to honour his favour," Molly stated. She looked her loving husband in the eyes as he sat back down.

"What is it, darling?" Arthur questioned. (Being a father, he already knew what the question was.)

"Harry wants our blessing to marry Ginny," She breathed in holding her breath. When Arthur didn't interrupt, she continued. "He wanted me to talk it over with you first and then let him know what you think. He was afraid if he came to you first you would overreact," Molly said.

"That's a brilliant idea. Why would I overreact? I also treat Harry like one of my own," Arthur said.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Harry, come in the room please," Molly said, turning towards the kitchen door. Arthur looked confused for a second.

"I had Harry come home right away with me. I was so excited when he asked me," Molly explained.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said, reaching out his hand. Arthur took Harry's hand and shook it gently. While the two were shaking hands, Arthur remembered the first time he met Harry. Standing before him was a man desperately in love and eager to get married. It reminded Arthur so much of a younger version of himself at Harry's age. Arthur braced himself for what was coming next.

"Mr. Weasley, you know I love Ginny. We have been dating for quite some time now and I would like your blessings. May I marry your daughter?" Harry's green eyes stared sweetly at Arthur. Arthur didn't have to think twice about it. He looked at Harry, then at his loving wife who nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask that. In fact, we have been waiting very patiently for you to ask. We know how much you love her and would do anything for her. You have my blessings," Arthur said without even thinking twice about it. Harry's eyes grew wide. A big grin spread across his face. He turned around and gave Mrs. Weasley a great big hug. He then turned to Arthur and outstretched his hand. Arthur laughed, looked at him and gave him a hug.

"You're about to be family. We give lots of hugs in this family," He laughed.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Molly asked her future son-in-law.

"Our one-year anniversary is coming up in March. I'm thinking of asking her then," Harry said maturely.

"Well, whenever you ask her let us know as soon as she says 'Yes'," Molly stated, embracing him in another hug. "We will be so glad to have you as a part of our family at last," She smiled.

Arthur watched the two, remembering when he asked Molly's father for his blessings. He knew this was the start of something wonderful. After all the tragedy the family has been through, he knew the best was yet to come.

Author's note: Hope you liked it!


End file.
